How It's Supposed to Be
by YanksLuver
Summary: Summary: After Sydney is freed from Sloane, Vaughn takes her home and gives her the care she needs. My version of the bathtub scene from the previews for next episode.


Title: How It's Supposed to Be  
  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Pairing: Sydney/Vaughn  
  
Spoilers: "Phase One", "A Free Agent" and the preview ones for next episode, "Firebomb".  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and its characters do not belong to me. I do this out of a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: After Sydney is freed from Sloane, Vaughn takes her home and gives her the care she needs. My version of the bathtub scene from the previews for next episode.  
  
Note: It's those damn previews again! I swear they inspire the hell out of me. I just had to write about that bathtub scene before I saw JJ's version. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! :)~Steph  
  
  
  
* * *How It's Supposed to Be: Part 1/1 * * *  
  
Vaughn's arm was securely wrapped around Sydney's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder, as they approached her front door. She reached into her purse and removed her keys, managing to open the door without breaking contact with him.  
  
She didn't want him to ever let her go again. She finally felt safe and she wasn't about to lose that.  
  
It was strange for a woman like Sydney to need a man to make her feel safe. She was strong and brave and could kick the ass of most every man she came in contact with. But there were days when she felt so weak...so vulnerable. There were days when all of the pain and anguish of the past few years would catch up with her and she just felt like she couldn't go on. And now she had just returned from Sloane's captivity. She could have died; she very nearly did. Still, the safety she needed wasn't so much a physical one, but an emotional one. She wanted someone to hold her and keep her warm...someone to tell her that everything was going to be all right, even though he didn't know that anymore than she did. That someone was Vaughn.  
  
He guided her towards the couch and helped her remove her coat. He looked at her for a long moment, his heart nearly breaking. She was pale and her eyes were red from exhaustion. Those same eyes were glassy with tears held back...Tears of 'what ifs'. There was still a part of her that couldn't believe that Sloane had nearly killed her. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. Sydney knew the kind of man Sloane was. She knew how cruel and unfeeling he could be. She knew that he had ordered Danny's death and countless other terrible deeds. But, even so, she couldn't forget the man who for years had served as more of a father to her than her own. She still believed, hoped maybe, that there was a shred of good in him...That maybe he loved her. She knew he was capable of love; she'd witnessed it with Emily.  
  
But she'd been wrong; she'd been naive. He would have killed her. And he wouldn't have given it a second thought.  
  
Vaughn looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. He spoke softly, "I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
She smiled warmly and touched the hand that rested on her cheek. She took it in hers and then brought it down to her lap. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He sighed. "I was so worried, Syd. I begged just about everyone I came in contact with to help me save you." He shook his head, a slight smile playing across his lips. "It's amazing. I had this stupid idea that once SD-6 was gone and we were finally together, that I wouldn't worry about you so much anymore. I don't know why I thought that. I guess I figured that not being able to be with you made the worrying that much worse. I was so wrong. Now that I'm with you, now that I know how incredible it is to be with you, I worry more than I ever did before. I guess now I know what I'd really be losing."  
  
Sydney squeezed her eyes shut, causing a tear to break loose and cascade down her cheek. He caught it with his thumb before it could reach her jaw and wiped it away. Then he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly.  
  
He reluctantly pulled his lips away after a few moments, but rested his forehead against hers. His voice emerged barely above a whisper. "You spend your whole life taking care of others. Let me take care of you."  
  
She looked into his eyes, the love she saw there overwhelming her. She hated wanting to be taken care of. She was an independent woman and she could more than take care of herself. But, he was right, she always put others ahead of herself. For once, she wanted to have someone put her needs first.  
  
"Okay," she replied softly.  
  
He smiled and then took her hand in his, leading her towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and gestured for her to sit on the toilet seat. She complied without a word. Then he moved to the bathtub, turning on the water and adding a bit of bubble bath. As it filled, he lit the few candles that sat on the tub's edge. When the tub was sufficiently filled, he turned the water off and then walked back to her.  
  
He took her hands in his and guided her towards the bathtub, stopping in front of it. He stared at her for a long moment, marveling out how beautiful she still looked even though her face clearly showed evidence of the terrible events of the last few days.  
  
Vaughn swallowed hard and then lifted his right arm to the back of her head, grasping the clip that held her hair in place and squeezing it to free her silky strands. The hair fell down across her shoulders and he allowed his fingers the pleasure of running them through it.  
  
Then he moved his hands to her shirt, his fingers nimbly undoing each button until there were none left. Her lacy black bra poked out from beneath, tempting him. He resisted, moving his hands to her shoulders to push the shirt off of her body. It landed on the floor by her feet. His hands then moved to her pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper and then pushed them past her slim hips. The pants slid down her legs, pooling at her feet. She assisted him by picking up her feet and kicking the pants aside. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam over her body.  
  
There she stood, in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties, not unlike the ones that she had donned for that pig aboard the 747.  
  
There she stood once again, a man's eyes surveying her body.  
  
But this time it was different. This time the man wasn't leering at her, his beady eyes making her skin crawl. He had made her feel dirty and the only way she was able to endure it was to step outside herself...Pretend that she was just playing a character, as she had done so many other times.  
  
Now, though, she didn't need to pretend. She could be herself. And the man who stood before her now, eyes washing over her, was Vaughn...the man she loved, the man who loved her back. His eyes perused her body appreciatively, lovingly. He didn't make her skin crawl, but gave her goosebumps instead. He didn't make her feel dirty; he made her feel beautiful and pure. There were so many times since she'd become an agent when she'd felt anything but beautiful, anything but pure. But he always had a way of making her feel exactly that way.  
  
He licked his lips, his face growing red with desire, but his mind focused on his task. He moved his fingers to the front clasp of her bra and undid it. His hands moved to her shoulders and he gently slid the straps down her arms, the bra falling on the floor next to her shirt. His hands then moved to her hips. He allowed himself a brief caress, before sliding the panties off her hips and allowing them to fall to her feet. Once again, she assisted him and kicked them aside to rest near her pants.  
  
For a moment, all he could do was stare at her, amazed by her beauty. It still made him sick to think of that pig on the plane who had treated her like a piece of meat...something he could judge and then reject, as if she were nothing.  
  
He knew there were times when she felt ugly and dirty and that just about broke his heart. Her body was her weapon, whether she was using it to incapacitate enemies or seduce them into submission. She used her body and she used it well. And he knew that that left her feeling like she was somehow worth less. Her body was so much more than a weapon and it deserved to be treated as such. It deserved to be worshipped.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. He let his lips trail down her jaw to her neck, planting long, hot kisses along the way. The trail moved to her shoulder and Sydney threw her head back, the feeling he produced in her driving her wild with desire. He continued along her shoulder and back up her neck, until he was near her ear. Then he whispered huskily, "You're amazing, Sydney. Don't ever forget that."  
  
He broke contact with her skin and looked into her eyes. His hand moved to her side and found hers. He squeezed it tightly and then guided her to the bathtub, helping her into it. She settled down into the tub, resting her head on its back. He slid down onto the floor and pressed his side against the tub.  
  
Vaughn then reached his hand out and brought it up to her cheek. He allowed it to linger there, letting the warmth wash over her. She closed her eyes and absorbed the incredible feeling of his touch. After a few moments, she lifted her hand up and covered his with it. She then moved her face and placed a soft kiss in the palm of his hand.  
  
Sydney allowed her lips to remain there for a moment, then she opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her voice emerged more softly than she intended, cracking on the last word. "I need you to hold me."  
  
Their gaze held for a moment, his eyes half-lidded with desire. Then he nodded his head slightly and moved his hands to the buttons of his shirt. He made quick work of them and did the same with his pants and boxers, tossing them aside to rest on the floor with her clothes. Sydney allowed her eyes to scan his golden, toned body. The need to feel his skin against hers was almost too great to bear.  
  
Sydney moved forward, allowing him just enough space to slide in behind her. She then leaned her head back against his chest, her breath catching as she felt his strong arms wrap around her body.  
  
They sat there in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being near each other. After some time, Vaughn reached for a sea sponge that sat on the tub's edge. He dipped it in the water and then brought it up to her neck. She closed her eyes and arched her neck, a soft moan flowing from her lips. He let the warm water trickle down her neck, the droplets caressing her skin. He shifted position a bit to allow him access to the back of her neck, pushing her hair aside and then moving the sponge in circles over it and then down her back. The sponge was soon replaced by his lips, as he planted warm kisses down her neck.  
  
Sydney couldn't take it anymore and shifted her body, her arm snaking up and her hand cupping the back of his head. Her fingers twisted into his hair, as she turned her face and guided his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, but filled with the raw emotion of the last few days.  
  
After a few tender moments, their lips parted and Sydney rested her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and she allowed her fingers to trace invisible patterns on the soft skin of his arms and chest.  
  
"This is how it's supposed to be," she said breathlessly.  
  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "If I have anything to say about it, this is how it'll always be."  
  
They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, content to just hold each other. They sat in silence, no words needing to pass between them.  
  
This was how it was supposed to be. This was safety. This was love.  
  
Tears streamed down Sydney's face, mixing with the water droplets already present and making it impossible to tell one from the other. But this time and for the first time in a long time, they were tears of joy and peace.  
  
*************************************THE END******************************** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! :) 


End file.
